


【翻译】Gently

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个冬鹰冬短篇系列文，每章各自独立，[删除]被鸡妈妈队长萌到了于是随手翻了一章没啥内容的小甜点[/删除]（重点总是不对）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Gently

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gently](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972710) by [DreamingAngelWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingAngelWolf/pseuds/DreamingAngelWolf). 



Chapter 18: The Importance of Being Poorly  
  
Clint死瞪着伸在自己鼻子前面的那勺浓汤，发现眼神死光攻击无效后转向握着勺子的人，“我没病，Steve。”  
“听着Clint，需要一点休养时间从流感中恢复再正常不过，”坐在他对面的超级士兵耐心地说。  
  
“我知道。我拜托你帮我煮一锅汤，没要你喂我！好像我都丧失了行为能力似的！”  
  
“谁在喂你？为什么那个人不是我？”一个声音从门口传来，Clint翻了个白眼，把脑袋埋进交叠的双臂中间。Bucky走过来站到他身后，一只手臂环上他的腰际，在他此时乱糟糟实在不那么容易下嘴的头发上亲了亲。“我坏脾气的小鹰感觉如何？”  
  
Clint的脑袋滚烫而且感觉好像被Hulk捏过一样。他的视野恼人的模糊，他很好奇Fury是怎么只用一只眼睛瞄准的，他只是有两只不太在状态的眼睛就已经啥也看不清了。有什么东西堵住了他的鼻子——很可能是Mjölnir——而且无比坚定地拒绝被擤出来。他还相信自己顺带了解了一个反应堆嵌在胸口会是什么感觉。不过在他能开口说出任何和事实相反的句子之前，Steve已经和蔼可亲地抢先一步开了口。  
  
“他看上去没挺过这次流感病毒爆发。我刚问了Bruce他能不能过来看一眼——”  
  
“我没病，”Clint闷闷不乐地冲着桌子说。  
  
“所以你是打算告诉我你现在正百分百健康活泼？”  
  
Clint抬起头，可惜他的瞪视因为湿润的双眼显得毫无威胁力，“我只是状态不佳。”  
  
Bucky嗤笑了一声，Steve终于放弃地收回了勺子。  
“我实在不觉得有什么不同。”  
  
“当然有不同。如果我病了，我就只能窝在床上。”  
  
“要我说的话，Steve，”Bucky绕过他们把背包丢到Clint的沙发上，“你不如把这位状态不佳先生留给我然后去处理一些更重要的事情，比如把神盾局从他们自己手里拯救出来。”当Steve张嘴试图反对的时候他迅速补充，“我只说三个词——Sam Wilson，Peter Parker，和新兵蛋子们。”  
  
“再见Clint，希望你能尽快恢复。”  
  
“回见，”Clint冲着飞速离开的Steve身后慢慢合上的房门咕哝。  
“谢了，”他抱怨道，“我不认为他会——哦， ** _拜托_** 。”  
  
Bucky已经代替Steve坐到了他的对面，姿势分毫不差地举起了那只见鬼的勺子，一个邪恶的坏笑挂在脸上。“再不乖我就要模拟飞机音效了。” [哄小朋友吃饭的方法，假装勺子是一架飞机神马的……]  
  
Clint皱着眉头用力瞪他，终于妥协地张开嘴任由Bucky像对待一个小屁孩一样一勺一勺喂给他吃。即使汤的味道真的超级棒（因为Steve Rogers一切都力求完美，包括在厨房里），现在也有一点凉了，但是在他能够开口抱怨之前Bucky问道，“所以在生病和状态不佳之间到底有什么区别？”  
  
他耸耸肩。“反正就是有。那包里有什么？”  
  
Bucky挑眉的表情写着清清楚楚的“你的话题转移技巧糟糕透顶”。“你会知道的。先给我解释。”  
  
Clint不爽地再度妥协，“状态不佳意味着不是百分百健康，但是仍然能像个正常人一样活动。生病意味着除了床上你哪也别想去，很明显我现在没有。”  
  
“很好，不过不是我想要的解释。”Bucky一抬手把一张便签纸拍在了桌上。  
  
眨眨眼——或者说使劲挤了两下——Clint成功认出那是他留给Bucky的纸条，上面写着他因为得了传染病所以不会在家，而是回来他原先的住所以免病毒再扩散。他疑惑地重新抬起头，“怎么？”  
  
“我知道你是想表现得像个好男友，但是实际上你只是表现得像个笨蛋，”Bucky曲起手指敲着那张便条，“你真以为把自己隔离在旧公寓就能让我免于病毒攻击？”  
  
“值得一试。只不过我之前没意识到来自四十年代的家伙们都有跟踪明明能自己管好自己的人然后老母鸡一样强行照顾他们的爱好。”  
Bucky耸耸肩膀。“我只不过是代替Steve。至于他，我觉得那是本能。”Clint轻笑出声，虽然听上去并没那么愉悦。“无论如何，至少以我听到的来判断，你自己要求的。”  
  
Clint嘟起嘴。“我请他帮忙煮了汤，没请他当保姆。”  
  
“你在向超级奶妈求助之前就早该料到的，”Clint在Bucky的笑声里重新把脸埋进了胳膊里。“好吧，如果你真的没病，我猜你不会介意和我出去跑个步的。”  
  
“当然，我会精神上一路陪伴你。”回应他的只有更多的笑声，Clint抬起头（Hulk正在他脑袋上跳舞，肯定的），努力给了Bucky一个最恶毒的瞪视。“你就非要嘲笑我对不对？你难道不是正应该努力让我感觉好点？”  
  
脸上仍然挂着笑，Bucky伸手抓过他的背包。“我知道——所以我给你带了这个。”他从里面掏出两盘游戏，四部电影，一包薄煎饼和几袋速溶热巧克力。把所有内容在Clint面前一字排开，Bucky一挥手，“随便你挑。”  
  
Clint睁大了眼睛。“我收回前言，你让我感觉好多了。”  
  
抓起空碗，Bucky在他太阳穴亲了亲走向水池，“当然，所以我才会站在这。哦，不过如果我们要一起窝在你那个破沙发上的话，你最好先去洗个澡。”  
  
不久之后，当他们看完了一部电影，干掉了半包薄煎饼和一整部Marvel乐高超级英雄之后（“Stan Lee是谁啊？*”）在第二部电影的半途（“玩具总动员？你认真的，Bucky？”）Clint发现他已经在昏昏欲睡，不过他决定Bucky应该不会在意一个状态不佳的男友在他身上流口水——否则他也不会专门跑过来了不是吗。Clint闭上眼睛，不管是状态不佳还是在生病——他很高兴Bucky就在自己身边。  
  
  
\---  
*Stan Lee，Marvel创始人之一  
关于这个CP：电影世界观肯定是拉郎，但是616漫画里可不是，可参考一个相关小简介  
616鹰眼和冬兵相关  by 青泥何盘盘  
<http://ask.fm/sjax001/answer/50746432757>


End file.
